Atlanta, Georgia
Atlanta, Georgia is the capital city of the state of Georgia. The Metro-Atlanta area's population was over 5.5 million people before the outbreak occurred. It was a major location in the comic series and in Season 1, a minor location in Season 2, and a major location again in Season 5 of the TV series. Pre-Apocalypse Location History Atlanta is the capital of and the most populous city in the state of Georgia. It is the cultural and economic center of the Atlanta metropolitan area, home to 5,359,205 people and the ninth largest metropolitan area in the country. Atlanta is the primary transportation hub of the Southeastern United States, via highway, railroad, and air, as it has the busiest airport in the world. Before the apocalypse, Atlanta was a large and densely populated city with tall buildings and several stores. It was a nice city to tour through. Post-Apocalypse Comic Series "Days Gone Bye" Rick travels to Atlanta in search of his family. Upon entering the city, he initially finds it deserted, but eventually runs into a large group of zombies and is quickly surrounded by the dead. While his horse is devoured, Rick narrowly escapes with the help of Glenn. Glenn takes him back to camp on the outskirts of the city, where Rick is reunited with his family. Rick and Glenn go back into Atlanta a few days later, hoping to loot a gun store. They also try camouflaging themselves from the dead by masking their smell with zombie body parts. Though initially successful, it begins to rain on their way back, and the pair are forced to run as the smell is washed away and the zombies begin to attack them. The group eventually leave the city outskirts, deeming it too dangerous to stay. "Safety Behind Bars" Upon learning that people reanimate upon dying regardless of whether or not they were bitten, Rick travels back to the Atlanta Campsite to put Shane down. TV Series "Season 1" As the undead rose, the government and military advised people to seek the larger cities for protection, yet were unable to handle the dire situation. The military failed to hold the infected back, resulting in the majority of its population reanimating as undead. Military checkpoints were overrun and vehicles were burned or abandoned. People attempted to flee the city using the freeways and highways, however, they became gridlocked, leaving the vehicle occupants vulnerable to the 'walkers'. The Center for Disease Control building is also based in Atlanta and was attempting to discover a cure for the outbreak. When the city became overrun and the military personnel within became infected, airstrikes were called in, releasing napalm onto the city streets. Nevertheless, they were ineffective at clearing out the city of the undead and most of the city remains intact, as just the streets of infected were targeted (which explains why when Rick Grimes entered the city, he saw several burned vehicles). With the city overrun with undead, it left the outskirts of Atlanta relatively safe until the walkers began to slowly make their way out to the more rural areas, in search of food. "Season 5" Atlanta is seen once again in the episode "Slabtown", where it's revealed that Beth Greene was taken to Grady Memorial Hospital and was held here since her disappearance in Season 4. It is also revealed that the Atlanta Police Department is still in operation but is extremely limited in its jurisdiction and control, being confined to sections of Grady Memorial Hospital and maintaining somewhat of a dictatorship by forcing "rescued" survivors to do labor. Atlanta is also visited by Carol Peletier and Daryl Dixon in "Consumed" to search for Beth at Grady Memorial Hospital. Noah is also attempting to escape from Atlanta when he runs into Daryl and Carol. Video Game "Season 1" In Season 1 of the Video Game, the main character Lee Everett is handcuffed in the back of a police car driving away from Atlanta to the Meriwether County Correctional Facility in Georgia. Though not seen in game since the introduction, several references are made about Atlanta by Lee informing other survivors that Atlanta is not safe, as well as Federal Rescue Services informing the state of the city via radio and emergency broadcasting. The FRS also declares the city a Level 9 Catastrophe since the start of the apocalypse, meaning that the city is completely overrun by walkers and is now lost. Near the end of the first episode of the game, Glenn wishes to leave the group of survivors and head for Atlanta to find his family and friends in hope that they are still alive. Novel Series "Rise of the Governor" Philip Blake, his daughter Penny, brother Brian and high school friends Nick and Bobby set out to find a refugee centre in Atlanta. While making their way there they decide to try and live in one of the houses in the gated community 'Wiltshire Estates'. After Bobby's death they continue their trek to Atlanta, witnessing many horrors along the way. Eventually they make it to the city and stop on a hill which overlooks the cityscape. However they soon spot a herd of hundreds of zombies emerging out of every street and alley around them. Philip drives their SUV through the herd for several minutes before losing control and crashing through a jewellery store front and into the building's central pillar. They escape the wreck unharmed, and move quickly to avoid the zombies. They stop for a moment and spot a lone woman waving for them to come over. Philip is hesitant and asks her several questions which she tries not to answer. Philip's group joins her and she leads them into an apartment building before introducing herself as April Chalmers. The group meets April's sister Tara and their father David. After a short standoff between Philip and David, the group settles in. Over the next few weeks, the Chalmers girls look after Penny while Philip, Nick and Brian help around the apartment by clearing out zombies and going on runs. Nick creates a makeshift bridge from the apartment roof to a neighbouring building and marks several areas around the streets as 'safe zones'. At one point the apartment is surrounded by zombies so Philip and April go down to clear them and gather some supplies. Later that night, Philip takes April across Nick's bridge to see the beautiful Atlanta skyline. They begin to make love but April pulls away at the last minute, saying she doesn't want this. Philip loses control of himself and ends up raping her, this causes the group to get kicked out by Tara the next morning. They decide to leave Atlanta and head for the coast, stopping at Nick's numerous 'save zones' as they go. "Search and Destroy" After Woodbury's raid from an unknown group, Lilly Caul and a small team go out to find and kill the group who have kidnapped their children. They are caught by the group, lead by Theodore 'Beau' Bryce and taken to the Atlanta Medical Center in their truck. Jinx Tyrell breaks free of her restraints and kills a soldier in the back of the truck. The vehicle comes to a stop, and the back door is opened up by Hopkins who is gunned down by Jinx. The group then escape the truck and kill several more of Brice's militia as they try to make their way inside the hospital. They almost get inside until Brice shoots Jinx in the head. She doesn't immediately die and tries to tell Lilly and the others to escape. They run around the side of the building and to climb up a ladder to the roof. Lilly and Tommy make it but Brice and his group catch up with them, causing Norma Sutters to escape on her own. Lilly and Tommy watch as Norma is cornered by the group in an alley and somehow manages to escape by backing up and accidentally falling down a manhole. They wait until the night to infiltrate the hospital and rescue their children. They kill two guards and find the children, shell shocked in one of the hospital's rooms, Lilly kills the nurse administering to them and rescues all seven of them, including a newborn baby not from Woodbury. They're escape is cut short, however when Brice and his men show up and hold the group at gun point. An elderly man shows up and orders Brice and his men to stand down, which he follows. Lilly takes note of the man's authority and takes him hostage. The doctor named Nalls reveals that they're been working to develop a cure for the outbreak and need people to be their test subjects. The group won't let the children go, so Lilly gives herself up as a test subject in exchange for their freedom. Nalls and Brice agree and allow Tommy to take the other children and leave. Lilly then goes into a six months, drug-induced coma. During that time, Barbara Stern takes care of her while Nalls runs numerous tests, filling a portfolio. At some point, Tommy returns with a new group of survivors demanding Lilly to be freed. The hospital becomes overrun with walkers and many of the militia are killed. When Lilly wakes up and finds out how long she has been asleep for, she immediately gets dressed and works to escape and keep Nalls and his work safe. They escape from numerous walkers, including a now zombified Brice and soon come across Barbara, who has since died and reanimated, Lilly puts her down and they move on. Lilly drags an exhausted Nalls through numerous walker infested streets around the hospital until they stop in an abandoned theatre. While Nalls is asleep, Lilly looks in his portfolio and find it to be a load of nonsense and drawings related to her. Nalls attacks Lilly and drugs her with moonshine, when she wakes up she finds herself tied to Nalls who had been bit during the escape. He believes that when he dies and his blood fuses with Lilly's, he will be cured. Lilly rushes to escape and put down the doctor before he reanimates. Nalls turns but Lilly is able to bash his skull in and cripple the walker. She uses his still reanimated body to move through the herd and escape Atlanta. Eventually she becomes exhausted and is rescued by the Sixteenth Street survivors who take her back to their IKEA and reunite her with Tommy, Norma and the kids. "Return to Woodbury" Lilly has become the leader of the Sixteenth Street survivors and helps to clear out one of the IKEA's rooms. Two strangers infiltrate the building but are caught by the group. They plead for mercy but are executed by Lilly. She presses forward an idea to the survivors about leaving Atlanta because of the numerous attacks they've suffered recently and return to the town of Woodbury, Georgia. Nobody but Tommy is happy with the idea and so they decide to leave by themselves and then return when the now burned down town is salvageable. Before they leave, five others change their mind and decide to join them. They leave early in the morning and pass the Georgia Dome, the streets become flooded with sewage and walkers start to emerge out of the water. Norma is grabbed and swept away by the current to be presumed dead. The survivors continue on and leave Atlanta. Locations Comic Series Highway TBA Atlanta Survivor's Camp :For the full article, please see the Atlanta Survivor Camp (Comic Series) TBA Pleasant Street TBA TV Series Interstate 85 :For full article, please see Interstate 85 One of the main highways leading to and from the city of Atlanta was Interstate 85. People attempting to flee the city jammed the outbound lanes of the highway, and with the highway blocked, people became more easily infected. Rick Grimes uses this stretch of highway (the inbound side) to enter the city by horse. Other survivors seem to use this highway a lot, as Glenn Rhee was seen driving a stolen car down this highway as a distraction to the walkers while Rick moved to save all the other survivors at the department store. The highway was also seen in "What Lies Ahead" in Season 2 where all of the survivors left Atlanta by driving down this highway. It was seen again in "Consumed" in Season 5 when Daryl and Carol were following the people who took Beth and drive along the highway to get back into the city. Main Street Upon navigating the lifeless streets, Rick encounters a crowd of zombies, forcing him to flee. Unfortunately, he is knocked off his horse and seeks refuge in a tank as his horse is eaten alive by dozens of zombies. (Days Gone Bye) While avoiding the walkers, Rick drops his bag of guns on the street in order to survive, and later Glenn is seen sneaking on this street to get Rick's hat and the bag of guns back. Department Store :For the full article, please see the Atlanta Department Store Rick is contacted by Glenn via radio, who gives him instructions on how to escape his position stuck inside the army tank. Rick makes it to the location Glenn tells him to go to and the pair flee from the zombies up a ladder to the rooftops. From there, they make their way to a department store where other survivors are holed up. T-Dog and Morales emerge from the store to clear nearby zombies so Rick and Glenn can enter. Inside are the other survivors, Jacqui and Andrea, while Merle Dixon is on the store roof, keeping guard. Due to the shooting by Rick and Merle's carelessness of shooting walkers for fun, the walkers have begun surrounding the store, trapping the survivors. At first, they attempt escaping underground, but the passage is blocked. Rick has another idea and drags the corpse of Wayne Dunlap inside the store before cutting open the body and smearing him and Glenn in the guts, allowing them to walk through the horde of zombies and steal two vehicles before returning to the store for the other survivors The group exit the city while Dixon is left behind, having been handcuffed to a pipe on the roof for turning against his fellow members, with the handcuff key lost. (Guts) Merle, having been left behind, began to become delirious, but snaps out of it and starts trying to grab a nearby hacksaw. Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, and Daryl later return to the department store and head to the rooftop only to discover Merle has amputated his hand and escaped. (Tell It to the Frogs) The group follow a trail of blood that leads them to discover that Merle had cauterized his stump and escaped through a smashed window. After planning on how to retrieve a bag of guns from the nearby street, the group leave the department store. (Vatos) Atlanta Survivor Camp :For the full article, please see the Atlanta Survivor Camp (TV Series) TBA Nursing Home :For the full article, please see the Atlanta Nursing Home When Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, and Daryl Dixon head back to Atlanta in order to release Merle from the handcuffed roof and retrieve the bag of guns left on the street, they come across other survivors that had been using a nursing home as a refuge base. The nursing home is filled with several dozen seniors who were abandoned by its caring staff, except for two people. Those two workers, members of the Vatos gang, recruit fellow gang members to assist with caring for the seniors of the home, transforming the home into a well-defended complex. The men are armed with various weapons and watch over the home, including a warehouse/garage that connects to the home, where cars are being worked upon. Other survivors included some women, caring as nurses for the senior citizens. (Vatos) Center for Disease Control :For the full article, please see the CDC It is a main building within Atlanta that the survivors attempt to reach in Episode 5 of Season 1, "Wildfire", in an attempt to discover assistance and aid from the government. Grady Memorial Hospital Grady is located in the city of Atlanta. Beth Greene resides in Grady in Season 5. Remnants of the Atlanta Police Department have managed to keep part of the hospital running with a handful of other people under the leadership of Lt. Dawn Lerner. Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport Atlanta's airport was shut down during the early period of the zombie outbreak as a nationwide ground-stop was enforced by the military. Thousands of passengers were stranded at the terminal for four days as their flights were cancelled. A horde of walkers descended on the airport on the fourth night at killed many of the people there. A substantial group which included Carla managed to escape. Video Game Highway 85 :For full article, please see Interstate 85 In Telltale Games' The Walking Dead, Lee Everett is handcuffed in the back of a police car driving away from Atlanta to the prison in Georgia after being convicted of killing a US Senator over an affair with his wife. However, a walker on the highway gets in the way of the car and causes the cop and Lee to crash off the highway into a nearby ditch. Novel Series Capital Avenue TBA Goldberg Fine Jewellery Centre of Atlanta TBA Atlanta Apartment Building TBA Tom Thumb's Tiny Toy Shoppe TBA Champion Cycle Centre TBA Atlanta Medical Center :For full article, please see Atlanta Medical Center (Novel Series) TBA Sixteenth Street :For full article, please see Sixteenth Street (Novel Series) TBA Inhabitants 'Comic Series' Residents * Lilly Caul * ''Jim'' * ''Front'' * ''Christina Meredith Haben'' * Mike * Lori's parents * Carol's sister *Numerous counts of unnamed people. Deaths *Rick Grimes' Horse *Front *Amy *Reggie *Jim'' '' *Shane *Numerous counts of unnamed people. *Numerous count of zombies 'TV Series' Residents *''Morales'' *''Glenn Rhee'' - (Former pizza delivery boy) *''Eastman'''' - (Former prison system forensic psychiatrist)'' *''T-Dog'' *''Miranda Morales'' *''Louis Morales'' *''Eliza Morales'' *''Jacqui'' - (Former zoning department worker) *''Jim'' - (Former mechanic) *''Amy'' *Numerous counts of unnamed people. Deaths *Siggard family horse *Wayne Dunlap *Ed Peletier *Amy *Jim *Edwin Jenner *Jacqui *Gavin Trevitt *Joan *Gorman *Bob Lamson *O'Donnell *Beth Greene *Dawn Lerner *Numerous counts of unnamed people. *Numerous count of zombies 'Video Game Series' Residents *Steve ''- (Former Radio Broadcaster)'' *''Lee Everett'' - (Former University History Teacher) *''Carley'' ''- (Former Regional News Reporter)'' *Lee's ex-wife *Thomas Richards *''Mrs. Richards'' *Vanessa *Numerous counts of unnamed people. *Numerous counts of zombies Novel Series Residents * Lilly Caul * Doe * ''Christina Meredith Haben'' * Mike * ''Megan Lafferty'' * ''David Chalmers'''' (Post-Apocalypse)'' * April Chalmers (Post-Apocalypse) * Tara Chalmers (Post-Apocalypse) * ''Philip Blake'''' (Post-Apocalypse, Formerly)'' * ''Brian Blake'''' (Post-Apocalypse, Formerly)'' * ''Nick Parsons'''' (Post-Apocalypse, Formerly)'' * ''Penny Blake'''' (Post-Apocalypse, Formerly)'' * Numerous counts of unnamed people. Deaths * David Chalmers * Soames * Sonny Hopkins * Jinx Tyrell * Daniels * Glenn Markham * Callum * Theodore Bryce * Boyle * Lawrence * Wrightman * Raymond Nalls * Fred * Numerous counts of unnamed people *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Gallery Atlanta in the Comic Series The Walking Dead Comic Atlanta, 01.jpg Rick Grimes Horse Atlanta, 1.jpg Atlantadgb1.jpg Atlantadgb2.jpg Atlantadgb3.jpg Atlantadgb4.jpg Atlanta.PNG Atlanta in the TV Series The Walking Dead Atlanta Scene.jpg Rick in Atlanta.jpg Military atlanta 2.jpg Military atlanta 3.jpg Rick in Atlanta 2.jpg Rick in Atlanta 3.jpg Zombies in Atlanta.jpg Atlanta horde.jpg Atlanta skyline.png Atlanta city.jpg Atlanta city 2.jpg Atlanta skyline.jpg Atlanta city 3.jpg Atlanta bomb.jpg AtlantaBombedTV.jpg Atlanta street.png Zombies attack door.jpg Outskirts Georgia.jpg walkingdeadwiki.PNG Atlantas5atnight.png Atlanta in the Video Game AND Atlanta Skyline.png Trivia *There are a few members of ''The Walking Dead'' TV series and ''Fear The Walking Dead'' cast and crew that were actually born in Atlanta, Georgia: **Chandler Riggs, who plays Carl Grimes. **Scott Wilson, who plays Hershel Greene. **James Allen McCune, who plays Jimmy. **IronE Singleton, who plays T-Dog. **Lorenzo Henrie, who plays Chris Manawa. **Roger Jackson, who voices Chuck in the Video Game, is also from Atlanta. *This is the only location to appear in the Comic Series, TV Series, Video Game, and Webisodes. **The city is mentioned several times in the Video Game and is only briefly seen at the very beginning. *Locations for Rick's house, Morgan Jones's house, and the park where the "Bicycle Girl" is first spotted and later killed are all within a quarter mile of each other in Atlanta's historic Grant Park neighborhood. In fact, Rick's house is directly across the street from the Zoo Atlanta. One of its buildings can be seen as Rick leaves his house. *Many of the scenes in Atlanta were shot in the Five Points district. Locations such as Woodruff Park, Georgia State University, and the buildings surrounding them such as 25 Park Place, the Equitable Building, and the Candler Building can be seen during Rick's escapades. *Downtown Atlanta is a buyable property in The Walking Dead Monopoly. *Homer Simpson appears on a Billboard in the comics. es:Atlanta ru:Атланта Category:Locations Category:Comics Category:TV Series Category:Video Game Category:Webisodes Category:Comic Series Locations Category:TV Series Locations Category:Video Game Locations Category:Webisodes Locations Category:Cities Category:Novel Series Locations